First Kill
by Sarine Cassius
Summary: Loki finds Lady Sigyn of the Black Forest a completely uninteresting girl, or at least he did, until the Royal Hunt came around...


**First Kill**

When the royal family of Vanaheim arrived to Asgard for the festival, he only caught a glimpse of Sigyn, Lady of the Black Forest, and she looked every bit the dull and airheaded princess as any other...brilliant smiles, poised composure, elegant strut, high chin and careful seating...boring, boring, boring…

As usual, he excused himself from all the formalities his brother seemed to love (and why wouldn't he, when he got all the praises and attention) with his ever working excuse of his magic studies. His mother would protest but would eventually let him go, innerly hoping he surpassed her own knowledge on the matter.

Today, however, the Royal Hunt would take place and Thor and himself had to lead members of the other Royal families on their search of a bunch of wild boars to kill for the next day's feast. Sigyn of the Black Forest was among them.

-Very well, we shall pass the caves and go north for a while; last year there was a big number of them near the headwaters…

-Agreed- said a vanir

-No magic tricks this time, brother- Thor patted his back forcefully- Father says is against tradition, try to obey him this time…

Everyone laughed and he rolled his eyes

-What? Are you afraid i'll catch one before you do?

Volstagg laughed hard, and he saw Sigyn smiled faintly, trying to cover her amusement. Everyone got on their horses and started the journey, each one separating from the others in an attempt to gather the boars as near to the headwaters as they could…

He rode alone, with the constant and low thump of the horse's steps as only company when, suddenly, he saw a boar on the mere corner of his eyes, drinking water from a little stream that crossed the dense forest. He got down from his horse, as quietly as he could, but some branches beneath him cracked and the boar lifted his head towards the sound...it seemed like he had no other choice...he lifted his hand and felt the seiðr running through his fingers and out to reach the animal's body, who was suddenly paralyzed in its place. He smirked.

The sound of a new set of steps stopped him from throwing a knife to the boar, he turned his head to see Sigyn walking silently and with a smile on her face.

-Please, don't let me stop you- she stood at his side

He didn't reply and threw the knife without much thought, hitting the boar's head in one unerring throw. He stopped his spell and the animal collapsed on the ground with a thud and a final growl.

-Impressive- said Sigyn, looking at him with raised brows

-Why are you here? I thought everyone was going separate ways

-I heard you were good with the seiðr and wanted to see for myself

-Are you going to tell on me? It wasn't a fair kill...like Thor said, against tradition...

She laughed openly, wholeheartedly... _sincerely_ and he felt his heart skip a beat.

-No, i don't plan to- she lifted one of her hands and Loki saw the familiar glow of the seiðr covering her palms and fingers

The boar was lifted up in the air and floated towards them in a slow but steady pace, small drops of water falling to the ground and dripping from its thick coat before she let it down near her feet...Surprise, surprise, Sigyn of the Black Forest was versed in matters of the seiðr. He raised a brow and looked at her.

-But i do suggest you go upstream and find another boar- she said

-I beg your pardon?

-I'm claiming this one as my kill- she said, a spark of mischief glowing in her hazel eyes- in exchange for my silence of course...you know what? i'll even be nice and lure another one for you before i call the first kill of the day and the rest of the boars start hiding and running.

-How nice of you, but that boar is mine, and i can tell on you just as easily…

-And who is going to believe you, Silvertongue?

He smiled.

-Let's call it an assist, shall we?

She smiled back at him, no longer the rehearsed and controlled grin, but the true, bright and genuine one she had been giving him since her quiet arrival. She unhinged the calling horn from the belt on her hips and held it close to her face. The little witch was actually going to make him bargain…

-I'll teach you how to do the paralyzing spell

She lowered the horn

- _And_ the multiplying one- she said

How on Hel did she knew about that?

-Fine, i'll teach you both spells

-Go ahead and call our kill, then- she handed him the horn and kneeled down to take the knife out of the boar's head.

The deafening sound of the horn filled the air and he saw her taking out one of her arrows out of its quiver to stab the boar in the shoulder with it. She left it there but handed him the knife as the sound of horses approaching them took him out of the spell that was Sigyn. Thor, Fandral and two of Sigyn's brothers were the first to arrive…

-Nice one!- said Thor, circling the boar with inquisitive eyes- I guess congratulations are in order, Lady Sigyn

-Not at all, Your Majesty, it was all due to Prince Loki's skill with the knives...i merely hit it in the shoulder…

Thor slapped his shoulder forcefully

-I'm proud, brother, but i kind of hate you for making me run after the rest of the goddamned animals

The rest of the hunting party started laughing

-You are too kind, Lady Sigyn, it is your kill as much as it's mine

-An assist! Father will be pleased, Vanaheim and Asgard, working in harmony, as it's supposed to be…

Everyone nodded solemnly, but Loki could only roll his eyes

-Let us, the unlucky ones, continue our hunt, you two, go enjoy the rest of the afternoon

Thor hopped on his horse and the party started galloping through the woods looking for the wild boars, he watched them go until they disappeared among the trees and vegetation in the distance. Silence reigned between them once again and he turned to look at her.

-So, how do you know about the multiplying spell?

Her grin was wide and bright, and his heart started thumping in his ears. Bloody Hel, he was doomed.

* * *

 **A little Logyn story i thought of a while ago, finishing it was a bit of a pain, but i hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Read you next time!**

 **S.**


End file.
